


Правда или действие

by Lkv



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkv/pseuds/Lkv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока в мрачном иллюзорном лабиринте Мукуро играет с Савадой в "Правду или действие", взглянем в его прошлое одним глазком...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правда или действие

Дверь захлопнулась за ними почти тут же, с тяжелым скрипящим рыком, и стало ясно, что эту дверь не пробить ничем. Прямо перед Мукуро был длинный-предлинный лабиринт, дышащий им в лицо едва уловимой сыростью. А рядом с Мукуро суетился и звал друзей, оставшихся за дверью, тот, кого Мукуро великодушно выбрал для своих забав…

 

* * *

Истории любых злодейств, как известно, берут начало из далекого прошлого своих главных героев. Что-то вроде скелетов в шкафу, которые прячешь от себя самого. Или вечно разлагающихся трупов – скверно пахнущих, страшно выглядящих. Таких прячут хорошо-хорошо, чтобы никогда не найти и не вспомнить. Но откуда-то из-за толстых дверец забытых шкафов эти трупы руководят мыслями и поступками живых больше, чем те могут себе представить.

История Мукуро началась с толстого и короткого члена, болтающегося прямо перед его носом. И со слов врача из лаборатории Эстранео. Он очень торопился, потому говорил сбивчиво и маловразумительно. Что-то вроде:  
– Давай, открой ротик, только пошире… А то дядя не влезет.  
…Или нет.  
Мукуро было противно, а может, и страшно – он точно не помнит. Зато помнит, пусть и слегка размыто, как толстый и короткий член все-таки влез в его рот, хотя рта Мукуро не открывал. Зато дядя-врач – он был, видно, очень опытным врачом – сжал двумя пальцами ему нос, и тогда рот открылся сам, потому что не дышать Мукуро не мог. Член врача уже встал почти параллельно блестящей металлической кушетке, на которой творился «осмотр», и следующим, что запомнил Мукуро, стал тошнотворный солоноватый вкус на его языке и запах пота, отпечатавшийся в памяти четче всего. Его потянули за нос и насадили на член, как насаживают мясо на шампур – резко и, понятное дело, совсем не беспокоясь о том, каково мясу. Затем были размеренные толчки – сначала медлительные и размашистые, а потом быстрые, как будто врач куда-то опаздывал. Когда Мукуро перестало хватать воздуха, а слезы от рвотных позывов уже закапали смотровую рубашку, врач наконец остановился. Высунул член, обхватил его у основания и, сдавленно закряхтев, окатил лицо мальчика теплой вязкой кончой. Она быстро охлаждалась на его удивленном лице, а врач только коротко сказал: «Оближи». И ткнул пальцем на свой опадающий пенис.  
И пока Мукуро медлил, врач понял все. Понял, что ему попался очень капризный и избалованный мальчик.  
– Боже… – устало выдохнул врач. И отвесил Мукуро такую оплеуху, что тот едва не свалился со смотровой кушетки.  
Врач знал, как вести себя с непослушными и избалованными детьми. Но, как и многие в Эстранео, он понятия не имел, что делать, если непослушный и избалованный ребенок материализует из воздуха крошечный, но очень острый трезубец…  
И чудовищ… Из твоих самых страшных снов.

Таким было начало истории Мукуро. И поскольку он был злодей, ни разу за всю дорогу к своей цели он не остановился, чтобы поплакаться на свое прошлое, вытеснить его похмельем или наркотическим бредом – это было не про его честь. Он просто отомстил. И на этом закончилась первая часть его истории. А вторая не заставила себя ждать…

– Как интересно, – помедлив, рука ласково сжалась на затвердевшем члене, и Кен заскулил, словно побитый пёс. – Кто бы мог подумать, что тебе нравится такое…  
– Мукуро… сан… – прохрипел он.  
– Что?  
– Э-это… пустите!  
Но лицо человека, перед которым Кен застрял в нелепой позе на четвереньках, озарилось совсем не ласковой улыбкой.  
– Но ты же пришел ко мне сам, – сказал этот человек. – Думал, я сплю, – рука сжалась сильнее. – Вот интересно, зачем? Посмотреть? И потрогать?..  
Последнее было не в бровь, а в глаз. Кен пришел потрогать. Понюхать. И, если получится, облизать. Овеянный самым невинным восхищением вначале, со временем образ «Мукуро-сана» стал вызывать у него самые бессовестные фантазии. Кен пытался подавить их. Правда. «Понюхать-облизать» было бы для него вполне достаточно, чтобы жить дальше в зыбком согласии с собой и своими нездоровыми желаниями. Для него… Но не для Мукуро.  
Потому что Мукуро тоже прекрасно обо всем знал.  
– Просто подглядывая за мной, ты от своей проблемы не избавишься, – авторитетно заявил он, отпустив «проблему» и высунув руку из штанов поклонника. – Ты же мне веришь?  
О, Кен верил! Верил настолько, что смог только кивнуть – расставание с рукой не прошло для него гладко, и член больно вдавливался в грубую ткань брюк.  
– Сними, – тихо посоветовал – нет, скорее приказал – Мукуро.  
И Кен повиновался.  
Стояк, более ничем не сдерживаемый, покачался по инерции пару секунд и остановился, указывая куда-то в потолок. От такой нелепой картины Кен совсем растерялся и, должно быть, залился краской, что к его удаче скрыла ночь.  
Мукуро не сдержал смешка:  
– В первый раз, что ли?  
– Не… – послышалось смущенное от гостя.  
– Ну, раз так, ты знаешь, что делать дальше…  
Безусловно, Кен знал. Но такой приказ мог смутить кого угодно, и он не был исключением.  
– Как… П-прямо при вас? – запнувшись, спросил он.  
В этот раз его встретила просто обезоруживающая улыбка.  
– Да. И если хочешь – можешь облизать мои ступни…  
Наверное, Мукуро и сам не смог бы объяснить, зачем делает это. Быть может, чтобы посмотреть, как далеко готов зайти его последователь в своей привязанности. А может, ему было просто любопытно. Как любопытно ребенку тащить все в рот, раздевать и разбирать кукол, бить камнями лягушек. Любопытство – движущая сила любого поступка. Мукуро глядел на искаженное в порыве страсти лицо Кена, на его руку, быстро-быстро дергающуюся взад-вперед, будто заводную, на то, как он опускается, причмокивая, как гурман, забирает в рот и посасывает пальцы его ног. Смотрел и думал…  
«А что ты скажешь, Кен, если узнаешь, что в детстве толстый и вонючий врач обкончал мне все лицо?.. Аппетит не пропадет?»  
Но этого он никогда бы не узнал наверняка. Потому что история с врачом была табу. Даже для злодея. Или – особенно для злодея.  
Ближе к утру, когда Кен, растративший всю свою страсть на его ноги, получил разрешение вернуться через две ночи, на балконе, белой лентой соединяющем две спальни, мелькнула еще одна тень.  
«Чикуса… – догадался Мукуро, с интересом вслушиваясь в удаляющиеся шаги. – Прости, но для тебя тут места нет…»  
Впрочем, что творилось в голове у Чикусы, было загадкой даже для него. Поначалу. Еще с месяц он разрешал Кену вылизывать свои ноги или пальцы рук, сам неизменно оставаясь в роли наблюдателя, и каждое утро после таких встреч лицо Чикусы, бледное, как ластик, от природы, отдавало страдальческой вампирской голубизной. Это было интересно, почти как животные страсти Кена, но, к несчастью для обоих последователей, и то и другое быстро приелось. Мукуро отослал от себя Кена, перестал оценивать степень бледности лица Чикусы и погрузился в подготовку к грядущей операции… 

Где-то в Японии ждал, сам того не зная, кандидат на место Десятого босса Вонголы.  
Так завершилась вторая часть истории Мукуро.

А что касается третьей…

Гулкий стук раскатился по полутемному коридору, невидимой лентой тая в перекрестках лабиринта. Три удара прогремели, и после наступила мертвая тишина.  
– Знаешь, ты довольно глуп, – заметил Мукуро, потому что они были в хитрой иллюзорной ловушке, и никакие удары не дошли бы до их товарищей.  
– Не сидеть же так просто! – воскликнул Савада Цунаёши, потому что он был довольно глуп.  
– Тебя никто не услышит.  
Он промолчал.  
– Надо просто ждать. Иди, сядь рядом…  
Но он сел у бесполезной запертой двери.  
Мукуро исподволь глядел на него, а он – куда-то в пол. Он был очень пугливым, слегка стеснительным и поэтому, наверное, смотрел в пол. А еще, несмотря на то, что он был пугливым и стеснительным, он был опасным: одного жара его пламени было достаточно, чтобы Мукуро взглянул на мир иначе, чем прежде. И еще, несмотря на то, что он был опасным, он был интересным… А может – и поэтому.  
Итак, не слишком давно Мукуро получил от него в глаз и стал видеть мир другим. И самого Цунаёши – тоже другим. В основном раздетым и пребывающим в коленно-локтевой позе, строго под самим Мукуро. Эти фантазии были не похожи на те связи, что знал Мукуро прежде, и потому Савада возбуждал в нем какое-то особенно трепетное любопытство. Он казался нетронутым изнанкой жизни, в отличие от самого Мукуро и всей его компании, – и это, наряду с его высоким потенциалом и предназначенным ему креслом Десятого Вонголы, делало Саваду сладким призом.  
Который очень хотелось сломать…  
– Эй, – позвал спустя пару минут молчания Мукуро, и приз поднял голову. – Мне скучно.  
– А… ну… – растерялся от прямоты «сокамерника» тот. – Наверное.  
– А тебе нет?  
Он снова не нашелся, что ответить.  
– Хочешь, сыграем в игру?  
– Это в какую? – в его глазах тотчас всколыхнулось недоверие.  
– В карты на твое тело.  
– Что?!  
Мукуро рассмеялся. Это была шутка. Хотя, согласись Савада, он бы не стал возражать.  
– Ладно-ладно, не буянь, Вонгола. Предложи сам.  
И Вонгола снова растерялся.  
– Я не знаю, – сказал он, почему-то виновато.  
Улыбнувшись, Мукуро встал. Он шел к нему, засунув руки в карманы.  
– Как насчет «Правды или Действия»? – прозвучали его слова в иллюзорном лабиринте.  
Савада поднял удивленные глаза:  
– Это же… детская игра?..  
Может быть. Но не в их случае.

«Интересно, поцелуй или объятье?» – думал Мукуро, разглядывая Саваду, сбивчиво рассказывающего о каком-то позорном случае из детского сада. Он уже порядком помучил его, задавая самые каверзные вопросы, но раз за разом Савада все равно выбирал правду – как будто чувствовал, что последует, измени он свой выбор.  
«Трусишь, Вонгола?.. Ну что же, тогда…»  
– Ты девственник? – будничным тоном поинтересовался Мукуро в следующий раз.  
– Ч-что?.. – очень испугался Савада и тем самым фактически ответил на вопрос. – Мукуро, это личное!  
– Ты правила-то помнишь?  
– Ну…  
– Вопросы могут быть любыми. Отвечай.  
И девственник-Савада, скрепя зубы, признался. А вслед за тем, мучительно долго думая над своим вопросом, спросил, как Мукуро относится к Хром. Как он относится! К Хром! После унизительного вопроса про девственность…  
Определенно, Савада Цунаёши мыслил какими-то уму непостижимыми зигзагами. Его безропотность и терпеливость были на удивление непрошибаемы, и последующие минут десять Мукуро от души развлекался, засыпая Саваду самыми неприличными вопросами, а тот не мог ответить тем же.  
«Интересно, когда он провалится от стыда сквозь землю?» – заинтересовался Мукуро на одном из вопросов.  
Но все закончилось по-другому…

– А с чего ты решил, что такой, как ты, нужен этой Кёко-чан?  
Вопрос прозвучал коротким ударом хлыста, и Савада удивленно вскинул голову. Было сладко видеть обиду в его глазах и – спустя столько восхищенных слов о первой любви – понять, что Савада и сам не уверен в ее взаимности. По спине прошла приятная дрожь, когда тот уронил взгляд на пол, и Мукуро, с вожделением глядя на него, подумал, что сейчас – самое время. Сейчас он задаст вопрос игры, и Савада сможет выбрать действие, после чего на вопрос «Ты девственник?» ему придется отвечать иначе.  
Но было кое-что, о чем Мукуро забыл…  
Сейчас была не его очередь.  
– Ты знаешь, – отвлек его от мыслей тихий голос Савады, – я давно хотел спросить…Что с тобой сделали, когда ты был в Эстранео?..  
Дверца шкафа, спрятанного глубоко-глубоко в подвале памяти, вдруг, заскрипев, приоткрылась. И из щели, маленькой и черной, понесло зловонным духом.  
– Ч-что?.. – одними губами спросил Мукуро.  
Но в ответ он услышал свои же слова.  
– Ты помнишь правила? Вопросы могут быть любыми… Отвечай.  
Из-за стенок шкафа доносились знакомые голоса. Знакомые фразы…

«Оближи там…»  
«Нет, волосы тоже».  
«Возьми в рот и пососи…»  
«Вот так… Хорошо».

Этот осмотр был первым, что ждало его за стенами главной лаборатории Эстранео. И последним, что заставило его заплакать.  
Вереница дней ожидания, бесконечные уколы, операция, пошедшая неладно, и многочасовая боль, подарившая ему силу, – все это было потом. А сначала был толстый и короткий член врача из смотрового кабинета. И пришедшее осознание, что тебя никто ни от чего не защитит.  
Медля, он поднял глаза на Саваду. «Хорошо ты придумал! Отличная месть!» Но во взгляде, который встретил его в упор, не было ни малейшей крошки этого скверного чувства. Ничего подлого, мутного и злого. Только неожиданная твердость, в ответ на которую невозможно было промолчать.  
И Мукуро рассказал все…  
В конце концов, это и в самом деле было по правилам.  
Савада слушал его, не перебивая сочувственными ремарками, внимательно и серьезно, как будто ожидал услышать что-нибудь в таком роде. А когда Мукуро замолчал – не сказал ничего. Только отстраненно кивнул и, помолчав, напомнил:  
– Теперь твоя очередь.  
Это было даже невежливо. Молчать после такого рассказа.  
– И все?.. – сорвалось с губ Мукуро.  
Тот непонимающе поглядел на него.  
– А, точно! – опомнился все-таки. – Ну… наверное, я выберу действие.  
«Просто невероятно… – промелькнуло в мыслях Мукуро. – Просто невероятно, Вонгола…»  
– Поцелуй меня, – прозвучало между ними. И на новый удивленный взгляд Савады Мукуро требовательно повторил: – Поцелуй. Это правила игры. Ты не можешь отказаться.  
«И, по-моему, я это заслужил».  
Его нежалостливый слушатель колебался недолго. Встал – почти решительно, сделал два шага, что разделяли их, и присел на корточки. Лицо Мукуро тут же обхватили две вспотевшие от торжества момента ладони, горячее дыхание коснулось щек – что ж, теперь цель достигнута? После Кена – третий.  
Он наклонился вперед, к Саваде, пытаясь поймать в поцелуй его губы.  
Но…  
Савада прижался губами к его лбу, словно целовал ребенка.  
И так началась третья часть истории Мукуро.  
Одна секунда.  
Вторая.  
Третья.  
Савада отвел назад голову.

…И так эта история закончилась.


End file.
